A Matter of Simply Asking
by caromac
Summary: Set mid-way through S2, "Jal" then AU onwards. Chris has an important question to ask. Chris/Jal.


**A/N: **So I'm trying something AU. Not sure how much I like this but I do have a continuation in the works anyway, I guess I'll see how this goes.

* * *

Jal knew something was up the moment she arrived home for dinner one evening and found candles scattered around his living room and the smell of burning emanating from the kitchen.

Her suspicions were furthered when throughout the dinner - burnt toast for starters, followed by over-cooked pasta - Chris wouldn't - _couldn't - _sit still, playing with his food, tapping on the table or fidgeting in his seat.

In the end Jal had simply put down her fork and demanded he come out with it, rolling her eyes when he innocently queried "what?"

Yet despite her impatience, Jal still hadn't been prepared for Chris's deep breath and the request that rolled off his tongue.

_Iwantyoutomoveinwithme. _

Jal only realised that she must have been sitting there with her mouth slightly ajar when Chris coughed nervously, prompting her for a reply.

It was all she could do to hesitate and hedge, telling Chris she would think about it and answer him properly later.

To anyone else this would not look good.

But Chris was anything if optimistic.

Besides, he _knew_ they were ready, he could feel it. It was like the time he just _knew _that he wanted Jasper the goldfish from the local pet store as his birthday present, or that he was destined to break a world record someday.

But he more than just knew he and Jal would work out, he was certain of it. And considering everything else they had been through thus far, Chris was determined that in time Jal would come to the same conclusion too.

What he hadn't expected was for an answer to come so soon.

Due to the ensuing awkwardness at dinner Chris had reasonably presumed he wouldn't be getting any that night. His presumptions looked to be correct when Jal had abruptly risen from the table, declaring she was going to bed.

Chris had been put out. She hadn't even tried his apple crumble. He had made custard and everything.

Though admittedly in the end there was more crumble than apple.

Lounging restlessly in the empty living room - Cassie was out with Tony and Anwar that night at some new club - Chris gave Jal a good 10 minutes to settle down before he joined her in the bedroom.

He clothes were neatly folded and lain over the back of his chair - a small fact which still made him smile, as he noted them on his way to the bed - and Jal's still form had covers pulled up to her neck.

Unzipping his flies and shaking off his jeans, cursing when they dropped noisily to the floor, Chris slipped out of his boxers, yanked his top off over his head and pulled up to the covers to join her.

He was pretty sure Jal was asleep so Chris had no way of ascertaining her mood. Was she pissed off at him? The idea made him worry and simultaneously made him want to reach out and touch her, which he knew she wouldn't appreciate if she were angry. But then again, if she was asleep, would she react anyway? And was he reading too much into the way he back was tensed slightly at her shoulders?

Tentatively Chris shuffled closer on the bed, then under the covers reached out with a hand and placed it lightly on Jal's waist. He was met with no protest or movement, so a bit more confidently Chris pressed himself against her back and wrapped a full arm around her stomach, a small smile gracing his lips when his fingers came into contact with bare skin. Jal wore pyjamas far too much in bed. Underwear was infinitely more preferable.

Chris of course preferred to sleep in the nude.

" So where am I supposed to put my stuff then in a room without cupboards?"

Chris tensed and immediately pulled his arm away, then internally kicked himself for being such a stupid, nervous wanker. Jal was his girlfriend - not his bloody teacher. She wasn't going to tell him off.

Was she?

In front of him Chris heard a soft laugh, and under the covers Jal found his hand and pulled it back to it's former resting place, tucking it under her waist and ensuring it stayed there by leaving her own hand on top of it.

Reassuringly she nestled back into Chris, till his breath began to hit her neck, and hmmed slightly, in question.

And then Chris recalled what she had said.

" Wait - was that a yes?"

Although he couldn't see her Chris could sense Jal rolling her eyes, he could tell by that same old exhaled breath of air she did, and a slow grin spread across his face as she tiredly replied.

" Yes that was a yes. "

Then softly, she added.

" Yeses are good remember?"

Chris laughed heartily, a sound that bubbled joyously up from his throat.

" Yeah, _yes - _they're fucking ace! Yes!"

And in a sudden burst of sheer exhilaration Chris shoved his head into Jal's hair, pulling her so close he crushed her against her chest, till she demanded to be released and he grinned evilly and rolled her around till she was on the other side of the bed, sighing in exasperation under him.

Chris couldn't stop smiling, not even as Jal blew a lock of hair out of her eyes in frustration, then with a gentle shove pushed him off of her and back onto the bed.

" Okay this is my side now. "

* * *


End file.
